Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated on a wafer which is subsequently tested and separated into individual dies or chips. Individual dies are then packaged. Packaged chips are then assembled together, typically on a printed circuit board (PCB), and electrically interconnected to perform a desired function. The electrical interconnection of separately fabricated chips generally takes place externally of the individual chips. While PCB techniques are useful for bringing together separately fabricated and assembled chips, doing so brings with it some problems which are not so easily overcome. For example, PCBs consume a large amount of physical space compared to the circuitry of the chips which are mounted to them. It is desirable to reduce the amount of physical space required by such PCBs. Further, assuring the electrical integrity of interconnections between chips mounted on PCBs is a challenge. Moreover, in certain applications, it is desirable to reduce the physical length of electrical interconnections between devices because of concerns with signal loss or dissipation and interference with and by other integrated circuitry devices.
A continuing challenge in the semiconductor industry is to find new, innovative, and efficient ways of forming electrical connections with and between circuit devices which are fabricated on the same and on different wafers or dies. Relatedly, continuing challenges are posed to find and/or improve upon the packaging techniques utilized to package integrated circuitry devices. As device dimensions continue to shrink, these challenges become even more important.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the manner in which electrical connections are formed relative to integrated circuitry devices. More particularly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with improving the manner in which electrical interconnections are formed relative to the same or different wafers or dies. Yet, certain aspects of the invention are seen to be applicable outside of the semiconductor processing industry, with the invention only being limited by the accompanying claims appropriately interpreted in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.